


And they were Roomates

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Human AU, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Spanish cursing, and they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: A hurt/comfort LAMP college AU for kitkatzgr8
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	And they were Roomates

If you had asked Virgil at the start of his freshman year where he thought he’d be in a year, he wouldn’t have guessed he would be here. He wouldn’t have believed that he was finally able to get away from Lucas. He wouldn’t have believed he was finally able to go to his dream school, and not the one Lucas had forced him to go to. And definitely wouldn’t have believed that he would be dating three wonderful people.

One thing was certain-if it hadn’t been for Patton, he wouldn’t have gotten to know the others at all. 

When Virgil first moved into the dorm, he was a frightened kid. He had just gotten out of the Lucas situation and moved into a dorm. It was actually Dee’s, who was Virgil’s best friend and confidant, old dorm room. They said that their roommates were nice but after the three got together near the end of the year they couldn’t take all of the cuddling and other romantic stuff anymore. There did seem to be something Dee wasn’t saying but he let it slide at the time.

Virgil was positive if it hadn’t been for Patton, he probably would have hidden in his dorm all year. But the day he moved in, Patton took one look at him and decided he was going to protect this boy. Patton had been Dee’s old roommate and was now Virgil’s considering he took Dee’s old room. Virgil had moved in early that day, as he didn’t want to bother his roommate, and was just finishing up as Patton came back.

Virgil had heard the talking and laughter down the hall before hearing his suitemates door open. He heard three voices and couldn’t help but shrink into his hoodie. If they were all so close already, what hope did he have? Well, that’s where Patton came in. Patton stopped talking to the others to put his stuff down and saw Virgil upon walking in. 

~~~~~  
Now, Patton did know he was getting a new roommate - Dee had briefly explained that a friend of his was getting out of an abusive relationship with an ex, going into as little detail as possible while still giving them enough information, so he was moving out so his friend could have the room, since his friend needed more support than he could give him. However, Patton wasn’t expecting to see this broken boy in front of him with dark bruises under his eyes and a weary face. This was worse than Patton could have imagined. Patton had to help this kiddo. And he had a pretty good idea how to start.

“You must be Virgil, right?” Patton asked, hoping that knowing his name wouldn’t freak him out too much. Fortunately, it seemed like it didn’t as Virgil nodded. Patton couldn’t help but feel his heart break in two with how broken down he seemed. “Dee told us about you, do you want to join us for movie night tonight?”

If there was something Patton was expecting, it definitely wasn’t the momentary shock that appeared on this boy’s face when Patton asked that. It disappeared after a second, but it was still there. “I wouldn’t want to bother you,” he muttered. “It would probably be weird to have a fourth person there.”

Patton was going to find whoever had hurt this boy and murder them. If his self-esteem was anything to go by, his ex had probably belittled him any chance he got. “It actually wouldn’t be weird, Dee joined us for movie night all the time while he lived here. Not that I’m trying to force you or anything, but we would love to have you join us.” 

Patton held his breath as he watched Virgil think it over. He hoped he wasn’t forcing him but he also knew Virgil needed something like this. 

“What movies are you planning on watching?” Virgil asked quietly. 

Patton smiled at him, before pausing to think about what type of movies they’d be watching. “Well considering it’s Roman’s turn to choose the movies, we’re probably going to have a Disney marathon tonight.”

Virgil seemed to think about it for a second before nodding. “As long as I’m not bothering you,” he muttered under his breath.

Patton felt his heart break a little. If he ever met Virgil’s ex, he was going to murder him. In the little time that Patton had been talking to him, he had been self-deprecating at least three separate times. And that wasn’t counting anything he might have been thinking. Everything in Patton was telling him to fight this boy with kindness, but he knew it might not be taken the best currently. “Well I believe we’re starting the movie night in an hour. We just all wanted to eat something real quick first. You can come with me to get something if you want.”   
~~~~~~~ 

Virgil shook his head, only watching as Patton left to get food. He wasn’t hungry anyway. At least that what he kept telling himself. They’d probably make popcorn or something at the movie night, he could eat then. He still wasn’t completely sure why Dee thought he’d be better off with these people, sure they seemed nice, but that didn’t explain why Dee gave up their room so Virgil could have it. Dee didn’t need to give up their room for him. And Virgil still couldn’t understand why they had. He didn’t deserve it.

Before Virgil knew it, the others had come back and Patton was dragging him into the connected dorm for the movie night. “You can take Dee’s old seat if you want,” Patton said gesturing to a yellow bean bag chair on the floor. “Or we can get you another seat if you’d prefer that instead.”

Virgil felt a bit of panic. Was that a trick question? Virgil didn’t deserve anything new. Especially considering they’d be paying with their own money. He would like a more comfortable chair, but he couldn’t exactly ask them for it. Besides, it wasn’t that he needed the chair, he just wanted it. “This chairs fine,” he said, lying through his teeth.

Patton frowned but nodded. He knew Virgil was lying, didn’t he? He was disappointed in him for not telling him the truth. But Virgil just paid attention to the TV in front of him.

“Have to admit I didn’t think you would be a Disney fan,” Roman said later in the night, after they had all introduced themselves.

“And why not, Princey?” Virgil asked, teasing a little bit.

“Well I assumed you would prefer darker movies,” Roman said, “Horror movies or something like that.”

“Clearly we aren’t watching the same movies then,” Virgil said.

“What do you mean by that, emo nightmare?” Roman asked with a smirk. To anyone else, it would have looked like he was joking. Heck, when Virgil looked back at it, he could tell that Ro had been joking. 

But right then to a traumatized Virgil, it seemed like he had done something wrong. “N-nothing,” he stuttered out.

Patton gave Roman a look to not bother trying to get more out of Virgil. He thought Virgil didn’t notice the look, but Virgil did. 

After that, the night seemed tenser, as they seemed to be talking less. Virgil noticed the looks the three were exchanging and he figured he wasn’t going to be invited back. Why would they want a traumatized stranger ruining their movie night?

At least that’s what Virgil thought as first. But as the semester went on, he grew closer and closer with the three as they kept inviting him back. He never understood why, and Dee got so many rants full of confusion, causing them to laugh at Virgil and Virgil jokingly throwing things at them.

But something Virgil hadn’t realized was exactly how close he had gotten to the others. He didn’t notice how they didn’t make him flinch anymore. He didn’t notice how open he had gotten with the three of them. He didn’t notice how he had started looking forward to the movie nights they had every week. He didn’t flinch away from their touch, he wasn’t afraid they were going to hurt him. He wasn’t afraid of them like he had been afraid of Lucas. 

It took him about another month to realize he had a crush on all three of them. 

He loved when Roman started rambling about Disney movies. He loved the playful arguments that he always had with him over the most simple things , but whenever it came to anything important, he was always there to encourage Virgil, even if it was something he had no interest in.

Logan would always help him whenever he was stuck on anything, always offering a helping hand. Making Virgil laugh whenever he put down Roman. And the look on Roman’s face was always worth it. Helping Virgil calm down whenever Patton wasn’t around to help him. How excited he would get on rants about astronomy. The look in his eyes when he talked about something he liked.

And Patton, how he could always smile even when something bad happened. How he was willing to help Virgil even through the worst panic attacks. How he would bake things for all of them. However, whenever it wasn’t date night for the three of them,Virgil still felt like he was bothering them. It took Roman and Logan repeatedly telling him that they enjoyed his company for him to actually believe them.

After he finally realized that, it took at least another three weeks full of Dee encouraging him to ask them all out.

For a few more months everything was wonderful. He relaxed more at the movie nights, even joining them in their playful flirting.

But then they ran into him. It was a good day for Virgil. He didn’t feel anxious. Maybe that should have been a warning sign for what was to come. After all, he didn’t feel anxious the day he met him in the first place. Maybe it was his body giving him some sort of warning sign.

Maybe Lucas was the one who set it off in the first place. But the day was okay until their date that night. Virgil dressed up in a purple suit he had gotten with some extra money from publishing one of his short stories. They went to a fancy restaurant. Virgil always forgot how good Patton looked in a dress until he saw him again. It was actually the three’s anniversary so Virgil had offered to stay back, after all he didn’t want to be in the middle of their celebration. He got yelled at by all three of his boyfriends for saying that.

Maybe it would have been better if he had convinced them to leave him home.

Everything was going fine. They were enjoying their dinner. But then Virgil heard someone call out his name and looked up in confusion. He shouldn’t have done that. The second Virgil looked up, he felt his heart speed up.

“It is you, isn’t it,” Lucas said with a kind smile. He was probably faking considering there were others around. If he had found Virgil on his own...Virgil didn’t even want to think of what could have happened.

Roman was the first to speak up, noticing Virgil’s discomfort. “Is there something you want with our boyfriend?”

Just hearing Roman’s voice, his beautiful, soothing voice, calmed Virgil down. Not completely, as Virgil wouldn’t be fine until Lucas was gone.

“Oh I was just surprised to see my ex in a place as classy as this,” Lucas said, making Virgil sink into his seat, “and in a suit too. Almost makes me regret letting you go.”  
~~~~~~

Virgil didn’t notice how Patton had immediately tightened his grip on his silverware the second Lucas mentioned that he was Virgil’s ex. How Logan was already plotting every single escape route that he could take with VIrgil to get him away. How Roman was prepared to deck this guy who seemed to enjoy seeing Virgil uncomfortable. How all three of his boyfriends who had been told of how Virgil had been hurt and had immediately wanted to fight the guy when they saw how timid Virgil had become because of him.  
~~~~~~  
Unfortunately, Virgil didn’t realize this, as he was too focused on the fact that Lucas was here. “You didn’t let me leave,” Virgil said, with his voice shaking, “Dee got me out. You didn’t want to let me do anything and Dee realized that and they got me out.”

“That may be true, but you forget,” Lucas said, ignoring Virgil’s boyfriends, who were all glaring at him. “I was there when he rescued you, I could have easily stopped him. But I decided to let you go, after all you were just a useless waste of space.”

Upon saying that Logan immediately stood up. “I believe I forgot something in the car. Virgil, would you mind coming with me?” Upon saying this, Logan grabbed Virgil’s hand and dragged him out of there. 

Once they were outside, Logan sighed. “I’m sorry for pulling you out of there so roughly but that situation was getting toxic for you. I was afraid if you stayed in there any longer...” he said before trailing off. They both knew what he meant. 

“Thanks Lo,” Virgil muttered, still shaken from running into Lucas again. “I’m sorry for ruining the anniversary dinner, I know you’ve been planning this for a while. Saving up for it and everything.” Virgil glanced down at his arms and noticed he was still shaking. Lucas must have impacted him more than he thought he did. 

“Virgil, listen to me,” Logan said in a voice commanding enough that Virgil had to look up at him. “None of this is your fault, it is perfectly normal for you to freak out from seeing him, especially considering what Dee told us about what he did to you. Besides, the four of us in a fancy restaurant, you saw the looks we were getting and we hadn’t even ordered food yet. We can do something else with the money that we saved up for this.”

“But it would have been fine if I wasn’t there,” Virgil muttered under his breath, not noticing his other two boyfriends walking up behind them.

“VIRGIL STORM I WILL PHYSICALLY FIGHT YOU IF YOU CONTINUE TO BE SELF-DEPRECATING,” Patton practically yelled, glaring at Virgil.

“None of this is your fault mi luz,” Roman murmured, pulling Virgil into a hug. “None of us realized your ex would be here. Trust me, it took Patton everything to hold me back so I wouldn’t punch that cabrón.”

Virgil snickered a little as he noticed the look Patton was giving Roman. Apparently Patton wasn’t so innocent when it came to Spanish curse words anymore.

“It appears Patton has caught on to your cursing Roman,” Logan said with a smirk on his face as they headed into the car.

“Why don’t we have a movie night with the four of us,” Patton suggested after he stopped glaring at Roman. “And then we can figure out what we can do with all the money we saved up.” 

“That sounds good,” Virgil said. Maybe Virgil wouldn’t be able to get over Lucas easily, but that didn’t matter. What did matter was that he knew he had his three boyfriends on his side.


End file.
